The Biggest Present
by OHMYDEER
Summary: HUNHAN APRIL PASSION - Because, you're the biggest present in my life. "Kau seperti Taro Bubble Tea, kau tahu? Aku tidak akan pernah bosan menikmati dan mencintai minuman itu". Sama seperti yang Sehun bilang, Luhan tidak bisa mendeskripsikan rasa cintanya pada Sehun. HAPPY LUHAN DAY! (aku tau ini terlalu awal, berhubungan minggu depan gabisa megang komputer)


_Berhubungan aku takut kena internet positif (lagi), aku apdet sekarang ya hehehehehehehe aku orang pertama yang ucapin ke luhan bhaqqq_

**HUNHAN APRIL PASSION**

Author : **OHMYDEER**

Tittle : **The Biggest Present**

Pairing : _Will and Always_, Oh Sehun _with_ Xi Luhan.

_Ohorat! Happy Birthday Little Deer! You're my perfect future husband muehehehe Ohmayy... Luhan makin tua malah makin membocah. Tetep jadi Luhan yang imut dan menggemaskan dengan bakat yang terus bertambah setiap detik nya. Aku, semua orang, para member (__terspesial adalah Sehun hehehe__) Akan selalu mencintaimu, Deer._

_Recommended song_ :

**Dengerin lagu nya berturut gini ya hehe**

K Will – Present (_Karena lirik di cerita adalah dari lagu ini_)

EXO – Love Love Love

EXO – My Answer

EXO – Lucky

_Summary :_

_**Because, you're the biggest present in my life. Kau seperti Taro Bubble Tea, kau tahu? Aku tidak akan pernah bosan menikmati dan mencintai minuman itu. Sama seperti yang Sehun bilang, Luhan tidak bisa mendeskripsikan rasa cintanya pada Sehun.**_

Selamat Membaca

. . . . . . . . . .

** Y**

. . . . . . . . . .

_**The most beautiful moment of my life is…**_

… _**When I loved you after meeting you**_

_**Now I know that you're the biggest gift of my life!**_

Saat kami masih berada di satu naungan _agency_ yang sama. Saat kami saling menyapa dan mengenal satu sama lain. Saat kami mencoba untuk semakin akrab, kami mendapatkan nya. Walaupun kami kadang merasakan kecanggungan, karena masalah bahasa. Karena aku berasal dari China dan ia dari Korea. Kami masih harus memahami dan memaklumi satu sama lain. Banyak para _trainee_ lain yang mengatakan bahwa kami seperti anak kembar. Lucu nya, Dibalik kebiasaan kami yang selalu meletakkan tangan di bahu satu sama lain, wajah kami lah yang membuat semua orang disekitaran mengatakan bahwa kami terlihat seperti anak kembar. Ya, kami memang agak mirip, aku mengakui nya. Bahkan ketika kami berada di sebuah acara, Baekhyun bilang bahwa dialah yang paling mirip dengan nya, aku menoleh dan mengajukan aksi protes ku dengan mengatakan ; _Aku lebih mirip dengan nya_. Kami sama-sama narsis, sama-sama manja (walaupun aku termasuk kedalam 3 orang paling tua di grup—bersama Xiumin dan Kris), sama-sama masuk kedalam kategori _Men With The Perfect Features_ yang di berikan oleh fans—Kris juga terpilih, sama-sama penyuka minuman dengan bulatan kecil yang kenyal—beda nya, dia menyukai rasa coklat dan aku menyukai rasa taro, sama-sama cadel—oh tidak, hanya dia yang cadel, dan aku menyukai ucapan cadel nya.

_**You're my angel.**_

_**Cuz I've fallen for you by your beauty,**_

_**You, who grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the dark,**_

_**Even when I'm struggling, I can smile because of you,**_

_**Even when I fall down, I can get back up because of you,**_

_**You are the only one in my life, that will never change,**_

_**Because my love for you is eternal (You're the one in my life).**_

Aku ingat ketika dia sedang dalam mode merajuk—nyaris marah—pada semua member. Member-member yang dikabarkan akan ikut debut bersama kami. Kami adalah grup yang akan debut dengan 12 member kala itu dan dengan sebuah konsep dari luar angkasa—pikirku saat aku mengetahui filosofi tentang EXO Planet yang keberadaan nya ada di luar tata surya—yang mempunyai masing-masing kekuatan super. Dia marah pada semua orang, termasuk para _staff_ dari _agency_ karena suatu masalah yang membuat nya merasa kurang nyaman. Semua tidak ada yang berani berbicara padanya, karena takut dia akan semakin marah dan beralih pada kegiatan mogok latihan. Bahkan Suho dan Kris yang notabene yang nanti nya akan menjadi _leader_ pun tidak berani mendekati—mereka jadi korban ucapan dingin nya kala itu. Tapi jika dibiarkan, itu sama saja tidak menyelesaikan masalah bukan?

Akhirnya para _staff_ membujukku untuk bicara pada nya, para member pun mengiyakan, karena menurut mereka akulah orang terdekat nya kala itu. Aku melangkahkan kaki kearah kamar kami—kebetulan saat itu kami masih _roommate_. Saat masuk, satu hal yang ku lihat adalah dirinya yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil menunduk. Aku mendekat dan berdiri tepat di hadapan nya,

"Kau kenapa hmm?", tanya ku berusaha selembut mungkin agar dia mau bercerita.

Tanpa ku sangka, dia malah menarik pinggang ku dan memeluk nya. Membuat kepala nya menabrak dada ku—ughh aku sedikit sesak karena kaget saat itu. Detik, menit dan jam selanjut nya posisi kami masih sama, walaupun kaki ku terasa pegal tapi itu tidak apa. Anak ini butuh teman. Aku mengusapi surai nya seperti ibu yang sedang menidurkan anak nya dengan _lullaby_. Lalu setelah nya dia melepaskan pelukan nya dan tersenyum mendongak menatapku,

"Terimakasih, _Hyung_"

Ucapan singkat dengan perubahan yang membaik. Esok nya semua kembali seperti sedia kala. Aku memerintahkan agar semua member tidak membahas kejadian kemarin—daripada membuat nya merajuk lagi, lebih baik tidak dibahas kan? Lagi pula dia sendiri bilang kalau ; _Lupakan, jangan bahas kejadian itu Hyung_. Dan yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah nya. Setidaknya aku sudah mencoba membujuknya.

_**I still have something to tell you,**_

_**It might be a little late, but these are the words,**_

_**I never got around to say.**_

Saat hari ulang tahun ku beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia mengucapkan ; _Selamat Ulang tahun Hyung, Kau adalah Hyung terbaikku, aku mencintaimu_. Lalu dia memelukku dengan erat, di tontoni orang-orang, para _staff_, para _fans_, dan.. Pokoknya saat itu dia mengucapkan nya di sebuah acara yang kami datangi—kami sudah debut. Aku tahu makna lain dari perkataan nya, dia sering mengucapkan kata di kalimat terakhir setiap malam sebelum kami terlelap dalam mimpi. Bahkan jika di _drom_, Xiumin Kai dan Chanyeol adalah orang yang paling semangat mengolok-olok kami karena kedekatan kami. Sepulang dari acara itu, aku melihat nya yang masih berdiri di balkon dengan segelas teh hangat nya. Aku melirik jam dinding, _dasar anak nakal_, ini sudah lewat jam malam dan dia malah berdiri di balkon dengan kaus putih polos dan celana tidur nya. Aku masuk kedalam kamar dan mengambil selimut super tebal yang kami punya. Membuka pintu balkon dan menyampirkan selimut yang aku bawa ke punggung nya. Dia terkejut, aku bisa melihat nya menoleh dan mata nya yang membulat.

"Kau fikir aku hantu, _huh_", omel ku karena ekspresi nya yang _over,_

Dia terkekeh, membenarkan letak selimut nya dan meletakkan gelas teh hangat—yang masih berasap—ke meja kecil yang ada di balkon. Dia menarik ku agar berdiri di depan nya, memelukku dari belakang—oh, aku paham, dia sedang bertindak romantis rupanya. Aku merasakan kehangatan luar biasa kala itu—hangat tubuh nya dan hangat selimut yang menangkup kami. Ah, tubuhnya juga semakin tinggi hari demi hari.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?", tanya ku sambil menoleh dan mendongak menatap nya.

Dia menunduk agar bisa melihat ku juga, "Karena aku tidak mengantuk"

"_Sehunieee_, jangan siksa dirimu. Kita baru saja pulang dari _schedule_ yang melelahkan. Ajaib sekali jika kau tidak mengantuk", omel ku padanya

Ya, dia Sehun, Oh Sehun. _Magnae_ dari grup kami.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau Kai mendengkur sekeras itu", ucapnya mencibir—oh aku baru ingat. Sehun, aku dan Kyungsoo memang sekamar saat itu dan karena Kai yang merengek minta di temani tidur oleh Kyungsoo, membuat Kai ada di dalam kamar kami sekarang.

"Tapi tetap saja kau butuh tidur", Aku menarik tangan nya agar bisa lebih erat memelukku—aku suka pelukan nya.

Dia meletakkan kepala nya diatas bahu ku, "Baiklah, ayo kita tidur, Luhan _Hyung_"

Kami berjalan seperti pinguin, jalan satu-satu akibat Sehun yang tidak mau melepaskan selimut nya. Terlihat konyol. Saat sampai didalam kamar, aku melihat Kai yang bergelung dalam selimut ditambah dengan pelukan super erat yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Ku dengar Sehun mencibir di belakang ku, aku hanya terkekeh. Kami membaringkan tubuh di ranjang ku, Sehun bilang dia menyukai aroma tubuh ku yang menempel pada ranjang—karena itulah dia memilih ranjang ku untuk tidur malam ini.

Seperti kebiasaan nya setiap malam, sebelum tidur ia selalu mengecup dahi ku sambil berucap,

"Mimpi indah _Hyung_. Istirahat lah karena besok akan lebih melelahkan dari hari ini. Aku mencintai mu, sangat mencintai mu, _My Little Deer_"

Aku tersenyum, bangkit sedikit untuk mengecup pipi nya,

"Kau juga Oh Sehun. Istirahatlah, Mimpi indah. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu"

Dan malam itu, kami berdua tidur dengan nyenyak nya.

_**We would chat**_

_**We would stroll**_

_**These were the happy moments because it was just two of us**_

_**We are two different persons**_

_**But we're alike**_

_**And sometimes people would ask if we are siblings**_

_**We walk the same path**_

_**And share the same view**_

_**I will protect you, so trust me**_

_**You're the reason of my life**_

_**If it's just two of us we can be forever happy.**_

Kami selalu menghabiskan waktu liburan kami yang terbatas berdua. Kadang juga kami menghabiskan waktu dengan member lain, tergantung sebenarnya, jika siang kami bersama member lain—mungkin sekedar berjalan ke _Myeongdong_ untuk berbelanja atau ke sungai Han untuk lari pagi atau sore—jika malam, barulah kami berjalan berdua. Semua member sudah tau kebiasaan kami setiap malam ; membeli Bubble Tea di kedai dekat _dorm_. Seperti malam ini, Aku dan Sehun sudah berdiri di depan meja pemesanan.

"Dia pesan Taro Bubble Tea", ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk kearah ku.

"Dia pesan Coklat Bubble Tea", aku melakukan hal yang sama, menunjuk nya.

Si penjaga meja pemesanan terkekeh melihat tingkah kami, perempuan sekitaran 30 tahunan itu sudah sering melihat kami seperti ini.

"Kalian sangat menggemaskan, kalian tahu?"

Aku dan Sehun hanya terkekeh sambil berucap terimakasih atas pujian dan Bubble Tea yang ia sodorkan kemudian.

Selesai memesan, kami menghela nafas malas, tempat duduk yang biasa kami tempati sudah ada penghuni nya. Malas dengan tempat duduk yang lain, kami memutuskan untuk berjalan mengelilingi Sungai Han saja. Lagipula topi dan baju panjang sudah membuat kami tersamarkan, _Oh atau mungkin tidak_, biasanya para fans bisa menemukan kami dengan mudah nya.

"Hyung, kenapa sangat suka sekali dengan rasa Taro?", tanya Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan ku lebih kuat—dia bilang agar aku tidak hilang di kerumunan orang nantinya, _ewh_ dia kira aku anak kecil.

"Kenapa kau suka Coklat?", tanya ku balik

Dia sedikit menerawang, "Ku pikir Coklat dapat membuat pikiran lebih rileks", dia menggidikkan bahu nya, "Entahlah, ini enak sih"

Aku terkekeh, "Aku mencintai rasa Taro. Pokoknya tidak bisa di gambarkan dengan kata-kata"

Sehun mengangguk, "Bahkan aku kalah telak dengan minuman ungu berbola itu"

"Ohh, kau merajuk _hmm_?", goda ku jahil dan kami pun saling berkejaran satu sama lain di sekitaran sungai Han tanpa diketahui orang-orang atau _fans_. Kala itu, penyamaran kami berhasil, hehe.

_**I won't let go of your hand**_

_**I will keep my promise like a man**_

_**Even time passes by**_

_**Even if the world changes**_

_**I will be by your side, because you're the only one in my heart**_

_**Because I love you more than anyone else.**_

Semua berubah ketika kabar keluar nya aku dari grup menyebar. Awalnya semua member hanya menganggap nya main-main. _Lagi pula mana mungkin Luhan keluar dari grup setelah keluar nya Kris dan berita skandal Baekhyun dan sunbae mereka_ ; pikir para member kala itu. Namun saat berita semakin panas, aku tidak pernah mengikuti _perform_ bersama grup, tidak mengikuti kegiatan _tour agency_ bersama member dan _sunbae-sunbae_ yang lain, jarang keluar di acara _live show. _Acara terakhir yang aku hadiri adalah konser kami saat di _Beijing_, Dan disitulah semua nya mulai menjelas.

Aku benar-benar keluar, dengan masalah yang hanya pihak ku dan _staff agency_ yang berkepentingan yang mengetahui nya. Sama seperti saat Kris keluar, semua merasa kecewa. Banyak pemberitaan disana-sini mengenai keluarnya aku dari grup. Dari mulai soal bosan berada dalam grup sampai ada yang bilang bahwa ini tentang masalah penyakit ku. Mau menyangkal pun percuma, semua sudah terjadi.

Pada saat pemberitaan itu. Aku kembali ke China, melanjutkan kontrak _shooting film_ ku yang belum selesai sepenuhnya. Melakukan promosi untuk _film_ itu dan juga lagu ku yang ikut serta mengisi _film_ bertema kekeluargaan itu.

Semua member—bahkan Kris—masih menghubungiku di sela kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Lay sering mengingatkan aku untuk meminum vitamin agar aku tidak mudah sakit—padahal Lay sendiri sering lupa atau kelebihan minum vitamin ya. Suho dan Kris yang paling sering menyuruhku agar tidak bergadang menonton pertandingan bola. Xiumin yang selalu menanyakan kabar ku. Tao dan Kai yang terkadang menelfon ku hanya untuk bilang kalau tadi mereka saling mengganggu satu sama lain. Kyungsoo yang selalu mengirimkan foto-foto masakan percobaan nya padaku dan akan aku balas ; _percuma kau mengirim foto nya, aku tidak bisa memakan nya_ dan Kyungsoo akan langsung menelfon ku dan bercerita banyak tentang susah nya mendapat menu baru untuk makan para member. Chen, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang terkadang menelfon ku untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu—tentu saja Chanyeol akan bermain gitar sebagai pengiring nya.

Dan Sehun, orang yang selalu menanyakan kabarku setiap setengah jam sekali, menyuruhku minum vitamin setiap sehari tiga kali, mengingatkan ku agar selalu tidur tepat waktu, bernyanyi untuk ku walau hanya sebuah _lullaby_, yang selalu mem_videocall _jika aku dan dia sama-sama sedang istirahat, yang paling penting, dialah yang selalu mengucapkan ; _**Aku mencintaimu**_. Sepanjang hari tanpa jeda, walaupun hanya berbentuk pesan singkat atau rekaman suara nya.

_**You can't be described with words.**_

_**It wouldn't suffice even if I shout that you're the most beautiful person countless times.**_

Tapi semua masa itu telah berlalu. Berganti dengan masa dimana semua sudah kembali selayaknya. Walaupun permasalahan dengan _agency_ ku belum selesai, setidaknya sekarang kami sudah lebih baik. Bulan-bulan pertama ketika aku keluar, semua terasa merepotkan. Banyak yang mengomentari ku dengan berbagai perkataan kasar mereka, namun banyak juga yang masih mendukung keputusan ku untuk melanjutkan semua nya.

_Film_ pertama ku sudah rilis dengan peminat yang cukup mengesankan, dan ku lihat, _acting_ ku benar-benar keren. Lagu ku di _film_ itu juga banyak yang menyukai, sehingga aku memutuskan menyanyikan lagi sebuah lagu yang sudah di aransemen ulang, dengan judul _Tian Mi Mi_, aku menyukai lagu nya. Sangat menarik. Aku juga mengisi beberapa tawaran iklan dan menjadi model di sebuah majalah di China.

Grup yang pernah aku dan Kris sebut sebagai rumah ke dua pun juga sudah mengeluarkan album baru mereka. Sangat unik—seperti biasanya. _Mereka semakin tampan dan nakal saja dengan tarian mereka_ ; komentar ku saat pertama kali melihat _music video_ mereka yang baru.

"_Hyung_, kenapa ini asam sekali?", Rengek anak disebelah Luhan sambil menggernyit karena asam nya rasa jeruk yang Luhan suapkan.

Luhan memasukkan satu jeruk kecil lain nya ke dalam mulut nya, dan menggernyit sama seperti Sehun. "_Ewh_, kau benar, Sehun. Ini asam"

"Kalau begitu suapkan buah strawberry nya saja", Sehun sudah memasang mode minta disuapi nya.

Luhan mengambil buah strawberry dari atas kue yang ada di hadapan mereka, dan menyuapkan nya pada Sehun. Sehun menerawang seperti pakar nya makanan terutama _desert_. Lalu menggernyit lagi.

"_Sial_. Toko kue itu membohongi ku, mereka bilang kue nya manis", racau Sehun tidak terima di bohongi oleh sebuah toko kue,

Luhan memotong kue yang Sehun bawa. Sehun membawa kue dengan taburan banyak buah jeruk strawberry dan kiwi diatas nya. Membuat siapapun tergiur memakan nya—tapi kenapa rasa buah nya asam-asam?—Luhan memakan potongan kecil yang ia ambil,

"Kurasa untuk opsi _'kue yang manis'_ itu benar. Tapi tidak untuk buah nya", Luhan membenarkan

Sehun ikut mencicipi, "_Ughh_—maaf. Kejutan ulang tahun dariku malah seperti ini"

Luhan tersenyum. Ya, Sehun datang kerumah nya siang tadi, membawa kue _tart_ ukuran besar dengan dua belas lilin panjang disana—katanya mewakili jumlah _Hyung_ nya yang tidak bisa datang, dan dua buah lilin yang paling panjang dan berdiri di barisan pertama adalah dirinya dan Luhan. Sehun menyambut Luhan yang membuka pintu dengan lagu selamat ulang tahun yang sengaja dinyanyikan dengan cara berteriak—membuat Sehun batuk kemudian—dan juga dengan pelukan selamat datang yang Luhan berikan untuk Sehun.

"Tidak apa. Dengan datang nya kau kesini saja sudah membuatku senang bukan main"

Bagaimana tidak. Sehun datang kerumah Luhan! dan ingat kan kalau Luhan sedang ada di China?

Dikala Luhan sedang kalut kalau saja Sehun lupa hari ulang tahun nya karena kesibukan dengan _comeback stage_ grup nya, tiba-tiba ada sebuah ketukan berasal dari pintu nya, dan memberikan hadiah paling istimewa yang sudah ia impikan sejak lama. Iya, semenjak mereka 'masing-masing', intensitas pertemuan mereka memang kurang. Walaupun mereka selalu _video call_, namun itu tidak mengobati rasa rindu mereka, dan dengan baik hatinya Tuhan mengirimkan Sehun datang ke rumah nya.

Setelah memakan kue nya—hanya kue, buah nya mereka sisihkan—mereka memutuskan duduk di sofa, hanya Luhan saja yang duduk di sofa, Sehun tengah tertidur malas meletakkan kepala nya di paha Luhan.

"Orang rumah kemana? Ngomong-ngomong aku belum melihat _Mama_ dan _Baba_", ucap Sehun sambil memainkan jari Luhan yang ia letakkan di dada nya.

Luhan memainkan surai Sehun, menggusap nya lembut. "Mereka ke rumah nenek. Pulang nya mungkin nanti malam"

Dan Sehun membalas dengan suara ; _Oh_. Yang panjang.

"Omong-omong, Apakah aku sudah bertanya tentang kenapa kau bisa ada disini di tengah kesibukan grup?", tanya Luhan

"Kami mendapat waktu istirahat hari ini. Makanya saat pagi aku langsung memesan tiket tercepat untuk kemari", cengir Sehun kemudian.

Hening melanda. Mereka hanya menikmati sentuhan kecil yang diterima—seperti saat Sehun mencium punggung tangan Luhan atau Luhan yang mencium kening Sehun dengan sayang, mereka sedang menikmati kegiatan bermanja mereka.

Sehun mendongak menatap Luhan diatas nya, "_Deer_, aku boleh tanya?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Tentu"

"Sebenarnya, aku ini apa untuk mu?"

Luhan tersenyum, menjawab dengan mantap pertanyaan yang selalu Sehun tanyakan setiap mereka melakukan _video call_ akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau adik ku, terkadang malah kau seperti kakak ku. Sahabat ku, terkadang namun seperti musuh ku—karena kau sering sangat menyebalkan. Kau kekasih ku. Kau orang yang selalu mendukungku"

"Lalu?"

"Kau suami sempurna masa depan ku"

"Lalu?"

Oh ternyata Sehun belum puas.

"_You're the biggest present in my life_"

Sehun tersenyum, Mulai bangkit dari posisi tiduran nya. Duduk menyamping agar bisa berhadapan dengan Luhan. Luhan ikut membenarkan posisi duduk nya.

"Selain itu?"

Luhan berpikir,

"Kau ingat kan kalau aku mencintai Taro Bubble Tea?"

Sehun mengangguk,

"Kau seperti Taro Bubble Tea. Kau tahu? Aku tidak akan pernah bosan untuk menikmati dan mencintai minuman itu"

Sehun memasang tampang menahan tawa nya, "Perumpamaan yang imut. Aku disamakan dengan minuman berbola itu"

Luhan mempoutkan bibir nya Lucu, Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan erat.

"Kalau aku? Aku ini apa untukmu?", tanya Luhan balik

Sehun tersenyum lembut,

"Jika ada sebuah pendeskripsian diatas rasa cinta, mungkin aku akan mengucapkan itu padamu. Sayang nya rasa cinta ku tidak bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata. Itu akan terdengar seperti picisan sebuah drama tengah malam. Terkesan sangat gombal. Bukan gaya ku", Sehun terkekeh setelahnya.

Luhan terharu mendengarnya. Mulai mendekat dan memeluk tubuh kurus Sehun dengan erat.

"Apapun itu. Aku beruntung sekali bisa mengenalmu hingga hari ini, detik ini"

Sehun melepaskan pelukan Luhan.

"Aku juga. Sangat beruntung memiliki mu. Sangat beruntung menjadi orang yang bisa mendapatkan cintamu. Sangat beruntung menjadi cintamu"

Diakhir ucapan nya. Sehun mencium kening Luhan dalam. Mereka sama-sama memejamkan mata untuk merasakan desiran menghangat yang tubuh mereka berikan. Meresapi kebersamaan yang mereka rindukan. Bayangan masa lalu dimana mereka dipertemukan dan terpaksa harus terpisah langsung berputar di ingatan ke dua nya.

Sehun adalah malaikat nya. Sehun adalah orang yang selalu membantu Luhan bangun ketika Luhan terjatuh. Saat semua orang mengolok dan mencemooh nya justru Sehun lah yang datang menjadi perisai nya dari olokan orang-orang kejam diluar sana. Saat Luhan mengalami masa sulit, Sehun adalah orang pertama yang menghampiri nya dengan wajah panik dan khawatir. Saat Luhan butuh sandaran, Sehun siap dengan bahu nya.

Sama seperti yang Sehun bilang, Luhan tidak bisa mendeskripsikan rasa cintanya pada Sehun.

Melepaskan ciuman kening nya yang dalam, mereka saling menatap. Sehun membingkai pipi Luhan dengan tangan nya yang kokoh. Saling tersenyum sekali lagi dan memiringkan wajah mereka dan bergerak semakin maju.

Ciuman di bibir ini, terasa sangat semakin hangat sekarang.

_**I will show you how much I love you,**_

_**Because my love for you is eternal.**_

_**Now I know that you're the biggest gift of my life!**_

. . . . . . . . . .

** AY**

. . . . . . . . . .

**HAPPY LUHAN DAY**

**END HATAM FINISH**

_bzzzzz im not oke. Ngetik ini sambil denger lagu My Answer nya EXO bikin netes kemana-mana. Rasa nya pengen ngomong ke dunia_ ; **KEMBALIKAN HUNHAN KUUUUU**

kangen sama moment mereka :c

Sekali lagi, **HAPPY BIRTHDAY XI LUHAN!**

Cerita diatas aku mengambil info fakta Hun-Han dari _koreadansaya . wordpress . com_

Cintai karya anak bangsa dengan cara tidak mengcopy-paste cerita yang telah saya buat. Terimakasih.

Okai, silahkan berkunjung ke cerita ku yang lain dan jangan lupa _review_. _gomapta_~~

_**OHMYDEER. Jkt, 04 April 2015 for Luhan day, 20 April 2015.**_


End file.
